1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multi-purpose portable receptacle of the type that is useful to support a person, provide a source of electric power, and to transport and store tools and other items.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is an ever increasing trend among home owners and others to do major and minor repairs, modifications and improvements to their own properties.
Various apparatus have been proposed to assist the handyman such as shown in the U.S. Patents to Armbruster No. Des. 269,116; Armbruster No. Des 275,698; Jeannotte No. 1,635,183; Zerver No. 2,819,938; Croteau No. 3,099,398; Van Leewen No. 3,751,845; Culbertson No. 4,101,089; Carlow No. 4,353,613; Kaiser No. 4,366,998; Armbruster No. 4,424,006; Armbruster No. 4,483,664; Meyer No. 4,875,878; Modica No. 5,076,405; and Foster No. 5,083,241.
One of the problems encountered in undertaking projects which the prior art does not solve is the easy storage and transport of the multiplicity of tools required to perform the tasks. Tool boxes have long been available to carry individual tools such as power drills, sanders, hammers, screwdrivers and other tools but most of them are single purpose, and not suitable for carrying a variety of tools. In addition, electricity to operate power tools and illuminate the job site is often not readily available on or close to the job site, necessitating separate extension cords and portable lights. Support for the person doing the work is often necessary whether it be a convenient seat or a step stool to permit reaching the ceiling or the top of a doorway. If lumber such as studs or molding are to be cut, saw horses or other support is often required.
The prior Cheslock receptacle provides many improvements over the prior art, but does not provide sufficient useful internal and external tool storage, and a detachable extension cord assembly.
It is also often desirable to be able to load up a tray or trays with tools and hardware for specific jobs, and to carry one or more trays inside the receptacle that have been pre-loaded with particular items specific to a job, such as plumbing, hardware or electrical items.
The invention fulfills the demands of the handyman and mechanic by providing a portable, multipurpose receptacle that also serves as a tool caddy, with multiple internally carried nesting trays, external tool storage, a work platform, step stool, and a detachable electric extension cord assembly for connection to a source of electric power.